Plants vs Zombies: The Aeon Surge
PvZ:TAS is the next game in the PvZ franchise, serving as a spin off from the second game. It chronicles the events of an alternate universe diverging from PvZ2. Currently it has 190 plants and 144 zombies. Story The game takes place directly after PvZ2, where Project Paradox has disrupted the timestream and kickstarted a legendary event known as the Aeon Surge that contains pure power. Zomboss realises this and begins to chase the surge through time in order to obtain its power for himself. Crazy Dave finds out about it and sets out after Zomboss in Penny to prevent the undead mastermind from seizing control of Earth and zombifying the world. Worlds *Player's House *Victorian London *D-Day Landing *Cretaceous Plateau *Industrial Revolution *The Great Renaissance *Australian Colonies *Steampunk Future *American Civil War *Roman Empire *Ancient Greece *The Big Bang Game modes *Adventure *Endless *Minigames *Hero Mode Plants Player’s House Victorian London D-Day Landing Cretaceous Plateau Industrial Revolution *Flower Pot *Spore-shroom *Thyme Warp *Shroomerang *Beet *E.M.Peach *Moonflower *Thyme Bomb *Nightshade *Intensive Carrot *DJ Flower *Industree The Great Renaissance *Cabbage-pult *Kernel-pult *Pepper-pult *Pult-shroom *Melon-pult *Spikeweed *Aspearagus *Dragonfruit *Chard Guard *Stunion *Rafflesia *Blaze Pepper Australian Colonies *Bloomerang *Monkiwi *Dandelion *Kangaroo Paw *Bombegranate *Ghost Pepper *Squash *Fire Flower *Jalapeno *Sap-Fling *Escape Root *Mush-boom Steampunk Future *Rotobaga *Loquat *Airsparagus *Helicropter *Saucer *Horsebean *Anthurium *Roto-shroom *Groundcherry *Spin-apple *Carrocket Launcher *Holo-fruit American Civil War *Red Stinger *A.K.E.E. *Endurian *Cactough *Stallia *Tall-Nut *Bamboo Shoot *Cherry Gas *Toadstool *Threepeater *Popcorn *Tactical Nucumber Roman Empire *Spineapple *Zapricot *Shamrock *Skeletree *Shellery *Venus Flytrap *Aloe *Wishtachio *Citron *Laser Bean *Magnifying Grass *Thyme Machine Ancient Greece *Magnet-shroom *Ice-shroom *Dusk Lobber *Pyroot *Homing Thistle *Grimrose *Shadow-shroom *Burn Fern *Durian *Shadow Flower *Infi-nut *Fruiture The Big Bang *Electric Blueberry *Count Chompula *Strawburst *Cabbang *Witch Hazel *Apple Mortar *Gold Bloom *Ultra-shroom *Agent Pea *Sun Pharaoh *Camo Cactus *Sorcerose Store *Gatling Pea *Twin Sunflower *Gloom-shroom *Cattail *Winter Melon *Gold Magnet *Spikerock *Cob Cannon *Sweet Pea *Beeshooter *Hard-Nut *Power Flower *Acesparagus *Shamrockstar *Bamboom *Soul Patch *Wall-Nut Bowling *Dandy Lion King *Kernel Corn *Doubled Mint *Bananasaurus Rex *The Great Zucchini *Cornucopia *Three-Headed Chomper *Parsnip *Pumpkin Witch *Ice Queen Pea *Toadstool *Lava Guava *Caulipower *Electric Currant *Queen Firebloom *Wildfire Stump *Thunder God Grass *King Snapdragon *Bloomasterang Hero Mode *Green Shadow *Solar Flare *Wall-Knight *Spudow *Rose *Chompzilla *Citron *Nightcap *Grass Knuckles *Captain Combustible Zombies Player's House *Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Pole Vaulter Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Balloon Zombie *Disco Zombie *Imp *Gargantuar *Brickhead Zombie *Zombot House-Crusher Victorian London *Lower Class Zombie *Lower Class Conehead *Lower Class Buckethead *Victorian Flag Zombie *Aristocrat Zombie *Coal Miner Zombie *Servant Zombie *Plague Zombie *Chimneysweep Imp *Chimneysweep Gargantuar *Clockhead Zombie *Zombot Fog-Blower D-Day Landing *Soldier Zombie *Conehead Soldier *Buckethead Soldier *Flag Soldier Zombie *Plane Zombie *Zomtank *RPG Zombie *Army Boat Zombie *Army Imp *Military Gargantuar *Tankhead Zombie *Zombot War-Bomber Cretaceous Plateau *Primitive Zombie *Primitive Conehead *Primitive Buckethead *Primitive Flag Zombie *Jurassic Bully *Dino Rider Zombie *Snail Zombie *Beehive Zombie *Bee Imp *Ancient Gargantuar *Skullhead Zombie *Zombot Dino-Slayer Industrial Revolution *Worker Zombie *Worker Conehead *Worker Buckethead *Flag Worker Zombie *Machine Zombie *Engineer Zombie *Zombie Car *Rebel Zombie *Imp Worker *Heavy Duty Gargantuar *Techhead Zombie *Zombot Metal-Crusher The Great Renaissance *Art Zombie *Art Conehead *Art Buckethead *Flag Artist Zombie *Painter Zombie *Sculptor Zombie *Inventor Zombie *Philosopher Zombie *Arty Imp *Statue Gargantuar *Canvashead Zombie *Zombot Art-Wrecker Australian Colonies * Native Zombie * Native Conehead * Native Buckethead * Flag Native Zombie * Hunter Zombie * Convict Zombie * Zombie Kangaroo * Captain Zombie * Joey Imp * Kangargantuar * Shiphead Zombie * Zombot Colony-Crasher Steampunk Future * Future Zombie * Future Conehead * Future Buckethead * Future Flag Zombie * Jetpack Zombie * Hover Zombie * Anti-Gravity Zombie * Time Machine Zombie * Techno Imp * Assault Gargantuar * Holo-head Zombie * Zombot Steam-Machine American Civil War * Southerner Zombie * Conehead Southerner * Buckethead Southerner * Flag Southerner Zombie * Rifle Zombie * Politician Zombie * Slave Zombie * Farmer Zombie * War Imp * Enslaved Gargantuar * Loghead Zombie * Zombot Civil-Warrior Roman Empire * Gladiator Zombie * Conehead Gladiator * Buckethead Gladiator * Flag Gladiator Zombie * Conspirator Zombie * Emperor Zombie * Centurion Zombie * Zombie Lion * Rome Imp * Legion Gargantuar * Pillarhead Zombie * Zombot Rome-Wrecker Ancient Greece * Greek Zombie * Conehead Greek * Buckethead Greek * Greek Flag Zombie * Zeus Zombie * Athena Zombie * Poseidon Zombie * Ares Zombie * Melinoe Imp * Hades Gargantuar * Templehead Zombie * Zombot God-Killer The Big Bang * Interdimensional Zombie * Interdimensional Conehead * Interdimensional Buckethead * Portal Flag Zombie * Wormhole Zombie * Supernova Zombie * Time Travel Zombie * Starship Zombie * Hydrogen Imp * Helium Gargantuar * Atomhead Zombie * Zombot Aeon-O-Tron Category:Games Category:TLH's Stuff Category:TLH's Games